


Five Little Words

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amoral Stiles, Dark Stiles, M/M, Murder, Steter Week 2017, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles responds to Peter's offer, but he has conditions.





	Five Little Words

 

“Do you want. The Bite?”

Five words, with so much potential all wrapped up in them, thinks Stiles.

Peter continues “If it doesn’t kill you…..and it could, you’ll become like us.”

“Like you” Stiles repeats woodenly.

“Yes. A werewolf. Would you  like me to draw you a picture?”

And then Peter talks about how he could be every bit as powerful as Scott, no more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, more popular, watching him get the girl, how they’d be equals, maybe more.

He holds up Stiles’ wrist, waiting for an answer.

“On one condition” Stiles finally replies.

He tells Peter what he wants to do, and Peter’s frankly surprised. He says “You’re not lying. You mean it, I can hear it in your heartbeat.”

Stiles’ tone is cold as he negotiates. “You do this for me, and if you’re successful. I’ll take the bite.”

Peter chuckles darkly.

“That’s not normally how it works when someone offers you a gift, but just this once I’ll allow it, I suppose.”

“And you’ll be there to watch, and you’ll take the bite after” he confirms.

“Wouldn’t miss it” says Stiles, with a predatory grin.

 

* * *

 

 

After Peter rips out Kate Argent’s throat, and after he fights his nephew and Scott, Stiles arrives right on time and scrambles out of the car, and throws the Molotov cocktail to Peter, who catches it easily, just like they discused.

Peter throws it directly at Scott.

Scott shrieks as he burns, his cries echoing through the night as Alison looks on horrified and starts screaming.

He only takes minutes to die, and Stiles watches dispassionately.

Chris Argent is the only one who realises that the throw to Peter was deliberate, and he trains his gun on Stiles and asks “Before I shoot you, why?”

Stiles’ tone is cold as he replies “Scott doesn’t deserve to live. He wanted to kill Peter so he could ‘cure’ himself, and waste the power he’s been given. And he’s a simpering idiot. If I let him live, I’ll spend the next five years of my life doing all the legwork and dealing with his shit, and I'm done with that. I’ve done it since we were kids. No more. I want what he was about to throw away, and Peter’s offered it to me. I said yes.”

And Stiles bounds up onto the porch and extends his wrist, and Peter bites deep, just like they agreed.

Chris Argent watches, and doesn’t shoot.

“I never liked McCall, you know” he says offhandedly as he holsters his weapon.

“And Peter? Now you’ve taken your revenge, No more killing?”

“You have my word Christopher” Peter says smoothly, and goes back to licking at the wound on Stile’s wrist.

Alison whirls in a fury, pointing a shaky finger at Stiles, and hissing out “You! How could you? You’re a monster!”

Stiles chuckles cold and dark, and replies “What can I say? I’m a poor motherless child raised by a drunk, and it stunted my emotional development.”

And then he smirks and pulls Peter in for a kiss, to the shock of everybody watching.

“Oh Stiles, I do like you” Peter purrs when they finally draw apart.

He picks Stiles up and throws the laughing teen over his shoulder, saying to Argent “Don’t come after us” as he takes off into the woods, running.

And Chris?

He decides that maybe there’s no reason for the Argents to stay in Beacon Hills after all.

There’s nothing here that he wants to hunt, and he’s sure Alison will be keen to leave.

 


End file.
